Russell Cormack
"Tough as nails and loyal to a fault, Sergeant Russell Cormack is a grunt if there ever was one. He was a squad leader in the Marines for years, until he was asked to lead the Sentinel Task Force. Now, he tirelessly pursues those who would harm America, at home or abroad." --Su Ji-Hoon, Induction Major Russell Cormack is a main character from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. He was Mitchell's squad leader during his time in the Marines before becoming a leading member of an elite US-led multinational special ops team called the Sentinel Task Force. He is a kind and good-hearted man with a strong sense of honor and duty as he cares greatly for his men. He is the announcer for the Sentinel Task Force in the multiplayer mode Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Biography South Korea Cormack is Mitchell's squad leader in the Marines. He takes part in an operation to repel North Korean forces during their invasion of the South Korean capital, Seoul, where he is grouped with Mitchell, Will Irons and Jackson. Their objective is to take out a North Korean gunship with the assistance of a demolitions squad, but by the time they rendezvous with the demolitions team, they are all KIA. Cormack orders Mitchell and Will to destroy the gunship themselves and, although they are successful, Will is killed and Mitchell is mortally wounded, losing his left arm. Cormack saves Mitchell's life as they pull out of the region. Will Irons' Funeral Back in the United States, Cormack gives a speech at Will's funeral. A recently discharged Mitchell also attends and is offered a job at Atlas by Will's father, Jonathan Irons. Cormack tries to intervene and dissuade Mitchell from joining, but is met with scorn from Jonathan. Mitchell does join Atlas and does not see Cormack until five years later. Foundation of the Sentinel Task Force Whilst Mitchell is operating under Atlas, Cormack becomes one of the founding members of the Sentinel Task Force, a US led multinational special ops team formed to investigate the KVA attacks on nuclear power plants. However, their priority soon shifted to investigating Jonathan Irons and Atlas, which had quickly become the most powerful corporation in the world and the world's largest standing military force. Rescuing Mitchell and Ilona from Atlas After Mitchell and Ilona discover that Irons deliberately covered up a prior warning to the 2055 terrorist attacks in order to make a profit from the aftermath, they are taken into Atlas custody on Jonathan Irons' orders. Cormack, under a secret identity, helps them escape, and once they are in the clear he reveals himself to Mitchell and recruits both Mitchell and Ilona into the Sentinel Task Force. Irons' Personal Estate In Antarctica, additional Sentinel troops assist in securing the shipment of Manticore, but they are ambushed by orbitally-deployed Atlas troops. Mitchell, Ilona and Cormack manage to evade the Atlas troops and attempt to re-secure the cargo, but are held at gunpoint by two Atlas soldiers under Gideon's command. Gideon betrays Atlas and kills the two soldiers before helping Cormack and his squad in securing a sample of Manticore and destroying the rest of the cargo. Antarctica Legacy "Goodbye Cormack. I'll miss you... but I'll avenge you for this." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Fall of Atlas Corporation Category:Adults Category:African-Americans Category:Americans Category:Black-Haired Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased by Gunshot Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Live Action Characters Category:Males Category:Sentinel Task Force Members Category:United Stats Marine Corps Members Category:Video Game Characters